


Just Do It

by tigragrece



Category: GOT7
Genre: Daddy Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, mention of ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 12





	Just Do It

Mark was just so jealous, he was with Jackson because he wanted to show him some stuff when they meet one of the ex-boyfriend of Jackson  
And he was totally jealous.  
The guy was still friendly to Jackson and they were smiling to each other.

He was really planning to punish his bad boy when they will return to their house.

Jackson saw how Mark was angry and was trying to keep the discussion short but his ex was still a big talker.  
Then he was surprised when Mark said "I'm sorry but we have to go my boyfriend was trying to show me something and I don't want to be late to see this"

They had to go to see the sunset near one hill that Jackson knew because the view was beautiful.

Then the ex still continued to talk and say "I'm happy that you have found Jackson I just hope maybe he knows what you like in bed, at how you can be pliable and stuff like this. How to take pleasure" he said with one smirk.

Mark had enough of this guy and say "Fuck off you had your chance, he is mine and mine only. You had the chance. And we are very happy together." and he takes the hand of Jackson.

When they were talking to the hill Jackson was a little speechless because Mark kinda outed them, they had talked to this and they wanted to wait but he said this in front of his ex.

" What's going on?" asked Mark

" You know you just out us together from my ex"

"I know and I regret nothing because I wanted to do this. I love you Jackson"

"I love you too Mark"

They were watching the sunset while having their hand linked and when they were walking for be back to their home Mark said "You know that tonight, you will be punished"

"Huh why?" ask Jackson

"because I was very jealous and I need to punish my bad guy"

"Yes daddy" say Jackson.


End file.
